


five times when

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Пять раз, когда Бэкхён вел себя, как сварливая жена, и один раз, когда превращался в ласковую лапочку.





	1. Chapter 1

– Чанёль, тащи сюда свои футболки! – прокричал Бэкхён, и его голос пронесся громом по всему общежитию. 

Несколько минут в квартире стояла тишина, а затем на лестнице послышался слоновий топот, и со второго этажа сбежал запыхавшийся Чанёль с небольшой горкой белья в руках. Подойдя к Бэкхёну, что, уперев руки в бока, стоял у гладильной доски с утюгом наперевес, младший неловко улыбнулся и свалил свою цветастую кучу в стоящее поблизости кресло. 

– Спасибо, Бэкхён-а, – поблагодарил Чанёль, легко растрепывая его волосы и ни капли не ведясь на недовольный взгляд, которым его одарили. Бэкхён только строил из себя сурового хомяка, а на деле любил его легкие прикосновения. 

– Господи, они хоть чистые? – полюбопытствовал Бэк, скептичным взглядом окидывая возвышающуюся в кресле горку чужих вещей.

– Нуу, – Чанёль неопределенно пожал плечами и натянул рукава толстовки до самых кончиков пальцев – защитная реакция, выработавшаяся под холодным взглядом Бэкхёна, обещающим страшнейшие муки. 

Бэкхён выудил из общей кучи один скомканный комок, оказавшийся футболкой с каким-то персонажем из аниме и, поднеся к лицу, осторожно принюхался. 

– Твою мать, Чанёль! – возмутился он, бросая футболкой в младшего. – Постирать! Немедленно! – не терпящим возражений тоном велел он, перебирая остальные футболки. 

– И это! – в Чанёля полетел еще один комок ткани. – И это! – перебрав оставшуюся кучку и оставшись довольным результатом, Бэкхён принялся за глажку. 

– О, хён! – обрадовался пробегавший мимо Сехун. – У нас тут гладильный день?

– Я тебе что, мамаша всея группы? – возмутился Бэкхён, бережно складывая проглаженные футболки в одно ровную стопочку. – Я глажу только этому балбесу. Попроси Кёнсу, – отмахнулся он, даже не поднимая головы.

Чанёль, тихонько сидевший в кресле подле старшего, лишь беспомощно пожал плечами – правила здесь устанавливал не он. 

А тот, у кого в руках был двухкилограммовый утюг.


	2. Chapter 2

– Сам будешь есть эти химикаты! – возмущался Бэкхён, пролистывая список онлайн-корзины с продуктами для ужина. Поудаляв из списка все то, что в него успел добавить безалаберный Чанёль, старший с небывалым рвением принялся кликать по нужным иконкам. 

Чанёль после его возмущенного замечания виновато вжал голову в плечи, а мемберы лишь одарили его сочувствующими взглядами. Когда Бэкхён брался готовить ужин, страдали все. Но в первую очередь именно Чанёль. В рационе в такие дни была исключительно здоровая пища и блюда, полные клетчатки и углеводов. Бэкхён подолгу сидел на сайте супермаркета, предоставляющего бесплатную доставку, составлял список и скрупулезно выбирал каждый ингредиент. Завершив покупку, он с довольным видом откидывался в кресле и ждал звонка в дверь, оповещающего, что курьер прибыл. 

Когда Чанёль под строгим руководством Бэкхёна перетаскивал в кухню тяжелые пакеты, а дверь в комнату со значимым хлопком закрывалась, не лез в нее даже Кёнсу, за которым закрепилось негласное звание их личного шеф-повара. Бэкхён подолгу гремел кастрюлями и ножами, смачно ругался и бил Чанёля разделочной доской, о чем ребятам однажды поведал побледневший Чонин, так некстати забывшийся и заглянувший на кухню за водой. 

Готовил Бэкхён неплохо, даже вкусно, но то, с какой настойчивостью он впихивал в Чанёля здоровую пищу, отчего-то пугало. Остальных ребят эта участь избегала, а вот Чанёлю доставалось знатно. Бэкхён все подкладывал и подкладывал ему в тарелку тушеные овощи и хлопал по рукам, когда тот тянулся к жареному мясу. Но под вымаливающим взглядом младшего все равно рано или поздно сдавался и подкладывал ему вареную курицу, что было в общем то не так отлично, как жареная свинина или говядина, но все лучше чем зелень, от которой Чанёля к концу ужина начинало тошнить. 

Когда совместная трапеза подходила к концу, ребята наперебой благодарили Бэкхёна за ужин и по-быстрому сваливали в раковину грязные тарелки. Все знали, что в такие дни посуду мыл Чанёль. А Бэкхён, как самый настоящий надзиратель, стоял рядом с ним и, насухо вытирая тарелки, весомо приговаривал:

– Зато живот болеть не будет, а то ты в последнее время часто жаловался. 

Чанёль кривился, мысленно стучал себя по лбу за то, что чересчур много болтает, но не смел перечить. Утюг все еще оставался решающим аргументом.


	3. Chapter 3

– Кто опять разбросал по гостиной свои вонючие носки? 

Воскресное утро в их общежитии начиналось не с кофе, а с истошных криков Бэкхёна, каждый выходной затевающего генеральную уборку. Так помешан на порядке не был даже Минсок, в комнате которого всегда наблюдалась идеальная чистота. Спустя несколько таких выходных парни поняли, что если не смотаться из общежития в субботу, в воскресенье с утра их всех будет ждать кара Бэкхёна. Поэтому в выходной в квартире оставались только сам зачинщик и, как ни странно, Чанёль, на котором он отыгрывался по полной программе. 

– Можешь не прятаться в ванной, Пак Чанёль, я знаю, что они твои!

Чанёль, который и не думал прятаться, а всего лишь чистил зубы, покорно перекрывал воду и топал на экзекуцию. Когда он показывался в гостиной, в него по привычке летели грязные носки. Он никогда не понимал, откуда они там брались, потому что под суровым взглядом все того же Бэкхёна всегда кидал свои вещи в корзину с грязным бельем. Однако, стоило лишь наступить воскресному утру, и в него снова летели разноцветные ароматные комочки. Подозрительно поглядывая на притаившийся на тумбочке утюг, Чанёль собирал все предметы гардероба, так некстати вылезшие из-под дивана, и под строгим взглядом своего маленького экзекутора тащил их в ванную. 

Потом наступало временное затишье. Бэкхён с особым усердием натирал полки от пыли, которая там даже скапливаться не успевала, а Чанёль лениво возил по полу пылесосной трубкой. 

– Работай тщательнее, – ворчал Бэкхён, хлестая его по заднице влажной тряпкой. – Смотри, сколько мусора оставил. – Чанёль не видел на полу ни единой соринки, но покорно продолжал возить трубкой. 

А затем наступало время стирки, и Бэкхён превращался в маленькую злобную фурию. По ванной комнате летали чьи-то вещи, пузырьки и коробочки. Бэкхён скрупулезно перебирал весь скопившийся в корзине хлам и разделял точно на две горочки – белье его и Чанёля и все остальное. 

Сначала в машинку аккуратно загружалась первая кучка и так же аккуратно затем складывалась в сушилку, а уже после в металлическое нутро закидывалось все остальное. 

После стирки силы Бэкхёна странным образом иссякали, и он привычно падал в свое любимое мягкое кресло в гостиной. Чанёль заваривал ему любимый чай в большой пузатой кружке и старался не будить задремавшего монстра, что жил в Бэкхёне, лишним словом или действием.

– Нужно белье погладить, – меланхолично рассуждал старший, с интересом разглядывая утюг, поблескивающий в ответ гладкими боками. 

– Погладим, погладим, – обещал Чанёль, укутывая его в плед. А сам незаметно убирал утюг подальше. 

Мысль, что именно наличие так горячо любимого старшим утюга, делает его дотошным и злобным, уже давно его не покидала.


	4. Chapter 4

– Нет, ну вы посмотрите только, – ворчал Бэкхён, наблюдая издалека, как Чанёль мило беседовал с какой-то молоденькой девочкой из стаффа. – Она же его сейчас своим взглядом живьем сожрет, – шипел он, до побеления сжимая кулаки. 

– Спокойно, Бэк, – приговаривал Минсок, мягко похлопывая его по плечу. 

Когда в Бэкхёне просыпался зеленоглазый монстр*, доставалось всем. Чанёля он принципиально игнорировал, обвиняя того во всех смертных грехах, а вот на всех остальных срывался, словно бешеная собака. 

– Как ее зовут? – равнодушно поинтересовался Бэкхён, метая молнии почерневшими глазами. 

– Чэён, кажется, – почесывая живот под футболкой, отозвался Минсок. - Эй, Бэк, только без глупостей. 

– Чэён-щи! – громко позвал Бэкхён, заставив мило воркующую парочку оторваться друг от друга и перевести на него глаза. – У меня что-то наушник барахлит, не поможешь?

Девушка поспешно склонилась перед Чанёлем в вежливом поклоне и поспешила к нему, сверкая счастливыми глазами и яркой улыбкой. Чанёль проводил ее испуганным взглядом, и Бэкхён почувствовал, как его внутренний зверь натачивает свои коготки. 

_Вот же шлюха_ , – подумалось ему, когда девушка начала звонкой птичкой ворковать с ним, как минутой ранее с Чанёлем. 

– Все в порядке, оппа! – улыбнулась она, заправляя проводок под воротник его футболки.

Бэкхён перевел на нее убийственный взгляд и улыбнулся самой сахарной своей улыбкой. 

– Спасибо! – произнес он и, не переставая мило улыбаться, добавил. – Еще раз подойдешь к Чанёлю, вырву твои миленькие хвостики. – И пока девушка переваривала его слова, ушел даже не оглянувшись. 

Остаток репетиции он настойчиво игнорировал все взгляды Чанёля, что прожигали его лопатки, и все его попытки начать разговор. И даже в машине умудрился выгнать Чунмёна с переднего сиденья и устроиться рядом с менеджером. Он видел в зеркало, как Чанёль, сидящий сзади, не находил себе места, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, и равнодушно прикрывал глаза, стоило им встретиться с чужими. 

Чанёль поймал его в коридоре, когда остальные уже разбрелись по комнатам. Схватил за руку как нашкодившего ребенка и силой заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. 

– Что ты уже себе напридумывал? – настойчиво спросил он. – Между нами нет ничего, я эту девчонку вообще первый раз сегодня встретил. 

Бэкхён вывернул свое запястье из его хватки и, бросив напоследок резкое "Меня это не касается", скрылся за дверью своей спальни. 

Чанёль не спал всю ночь и весь извелся, ломая голову над тем, как добиться прощения старшего. 

Но когда с утра перед ним шлепнулась тарелка с блинчиками, щедро политыми джемом, он понял, что уже прощен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Шекспировское "The green-eyed monster" (Зеленоглазый монстр) – идиома, обозначающая ревность.


	5. Chapter 5

– Боже мой, – протянул Бэкхён, сложив на груди руки и привалившись боком к дверному косяку. – Вы только гляньте на это, – насмешливо добавил он. 

В коридоре, едва преодолев порог квартиры, лежал Чанёль. Сваливший подставку для зонтов, заваленный чужой обувью и едва не расквасивший нос, он звездой развалился на полу их небольшой прихожей. 

– Откуда ты такой взялся, пьянь? – фыркнул Бэкхён, наблюдая, как он пытается подняться на ноги. 

Наконец Чанёлю это удалось, и он принялся поднимать подставку и вывалившиеся из нее зонты. Понапихав в нее помимо них еще и чьи-то кроссовки, Чанёль окинул свою работу удовлетворенным взглядом и перевел его на Бэкхёна. 

– Бэкхён-а, – пьяно пропел он, протягивая к нему руки, словно желая заключить в объятья. 

– Уйди от меня, – Бэкхён ловко увернулся от его загребущих ручищ и снова сложил руки в замок на груди. – Где ты умудрился так налакаться? – недовольно поинтересовался он, наблюдая, как Чанёль стягивает пальто, запутавшись в рукавах и шарфе. 

– Мы с Сехуном пили пиво, – пояснил он, дергая за пушистые концы шарфа, что никак не желали поддаваться. 

– Не верю, что тебя так унесло с одного только пива, – побоявшись, как бы Чанёль не задушил себя собственным же шарфом, Бэкхён благосклонно шагнул к нему и выпутал его наконец из пушистого плена. 

– Там было много пива, – весомо добавил Чанёль, ловя наконец старшего в свои объятья и потянувшись к нему губами. 

– От тебя несет, – Бэкхён увернулся в последний момент, и Чанёль ткнулся губами ему в ухо. Но особо не расстроился и оставил на нем щекотный влажный поцелуй. 

– Иди почисти зубы, – Бэкхён шлепнул его по губам ладонью и пихнул в сторону ванной.

А затем двинулся в комнату младшего и расстелил ему постель, как раз успев к тому моменту, когда тот, все еще пьяно пошатываясь, ввалился в комнату и снова потянулся к нему руками. 

– Раздевайся и ложись, – безапелляционно велел Бэкхён, – и не думай, что я пущу тебя такого в свою кровать. – Была бы его воля, он бы и вовсе выгнал младшего на диван. Однако наличие у обоих личных кроватей исключало подобное наказание – вместо этого приходилось лишь ограничивать доступ к собственному телу. 

Чанёль послушно стащил с себя толстовку и джинсы, оставшись в одних трусах, и забрался под заботливо отогнутое одеяло. На границе сознания мелькнула мысль, что завтра утром он знатно получит от разозленного Бэкхёна, но она тут же растворилась, не успев сложиться в осознанное суждение, когда его накрыло пеленой сна. 

Увидев утром на тумбочке пластинку с таблетками и стакан воды, Чанёль понадеялся, что ему достанется не так сильно, как во сне, в котором Бэкхён таки приложил его утюгом.


	6. bonus

– Я так устал, – простонал Бэкхён, неподъемным мешком рухнув на мягкий диван. Подушки под его весом чуть прогнулись, и он легко съехал по ним задницей, подкатываясь к Чанёлю под самый бок. Тот протянул руку и недолго думая опустил ее на чужую макушку, принявшись неспешно поглаживать кожу кончиками пальцев. Бэкхён неразборчиво замычал и ткнулся носом ему в подмышку. 

В общежитии стояла тишина (после изматывающей тренировки единственное, чего хотелось ребятам – долго, долго спать) и темнота, которую разгонял только одинокий уличный фонарь, глядящий своим оком-лампочкой точно в окна их гостиной.

– Пойдем спать? – шепотом предложил Чанёль, продолжая гладить его по волосам.

Уставший и измотанный, Бэкхён становился необычайно ласковым и позволял Чанёлю делать с собой все, что угодно, и нередко сам ластился и выпрашивал ласку. Роскошь, которую в обычное время никогда себе не позволял.

– Я вонючий, – скривился Бэкхён, наморщив нос, – надо бы в душ.

И снова тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим сопением и шорохом перебираемых волос.

– Может, сделать тебе какао? – ласково предложил Чанёль, не прекращая своеобразного массажа. 

– Сделать, – кивнул Бэкхён, почесывая нос о его плечо. 

Чанёль убрал руку с его головы, легко поднялся с дивана и, прежде чем уйти на кухню, надел на Бэкхёна шерстяные носки. Отопление у них работало с перебоями – полы, что по идее были с подогревом, то прогревались, то нет, и у Бэкхёна постоянно мерзли ноги. Промычав слова благодарности, Бэк подогнул ступни под себя и обнял маленькую диванную подушку с пушистым ворсом. Для верности накрыв чужие конечности еще и клетчатым пледом, Чанёль поспешил на кухню. 

А когда вернулся в гостиную с ароматной чашкой и пакетом зефирок, его стервозное чудо уже вовсю сопело, свернувшись клубком в углу дивана.


End file.
